


Stolen Moments

by marlowewilde



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlowewilde/pseuds/marlowewilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“where the hell is the car?”  <br/>“Are you sure we’re on the right floor?” Enjolras asked, trying to keep calm.<br/>“Someone’s nicked it, haven’t they?” Grantaire asked, screwing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose.<br/>He froze.<br/>“R, why are you so upset?” he asked, “What is the big deal about a car?” </p>
<p>When Enjolras' and Grantaire's car gets stolen, Grantaire is forced to explain just how much was taken from him... and it's definitely not just the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

Grantaire practically had to drag Enjolras out of the Musain that night. Apparently there was some great rush on saving the world. He’d spent hours begging him to leave with no luck. It was only when Enjolras’ eyes had started to close and his head suddenly felt too heavy to keep upright that he gave in.

“Well…” Enjolras said, exhaustedly, still fighting the tired, “I guess if _you_ are really _that_ tired…I could leave a little earlier than I’d wanted I suppose. For you.” Grantaire rolled his eyes and suppressed a laugh.

“That’s really very kind of you” he teased, “You’re sure you don’t mind? I could just doze in the corner if you wanted to keep working.”

“No, no” Enjolras, insisted between yawns, “You…you need your sleep. I mean, look at you- you can barely stay awake.”

Grantaire snorted and gathered their things, said their goodbyes, and almost carried Enjolras out of the café.

They walked into the car-park, fingers laced and Enjolras’ head resting on Grantaire’s shoulder.  Grantaire looked down and smiled before pressing a kiss to his hair.

“Sleepy boy” Grantaire teased, whispering in Enjolras’ ear. He laughed when he felt a feeble dig in his ribs, “don’t worry, we’re here now,” he said as they reached the level they’d parked on.

“Where’s the car?” Grantaire said blankly, looking out at the empty spaces, “where the _hell_ is the car?”

“Are you sure we’re on the right floor?” Enjolras asked, calmly.

“I’m positive. We parked it right here!” he gestured to the ground and the white box painted on the floor, “we should be standing on the roof right now. This is exactly where it was.” He looked over at Enjolras exasperatedly and sighed, “Someone’s nicked it, haven’t they?” he asked, screwing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. Enjolras gave a sympathetic look and shrugged a little.

“Guess we’re walking home” Enjolras offered, jokingly. Grantaire laughed a little, not really bothered by losing the car. It’s not like it was worth anything.

Then he froze.

“Oh Christ” Grantaire said flatly and stood for a second before swinging for a concrete pillar and striking the cement with a sinewy crunch of his knuckles. “Shit _fuck_!” he growled as he kept hitting and kicking at his pillar/punching-bag while Enjolras looked on in shock, “Motherfuckers! Motherfucking fuck _shit!_ ”

“R, calm down!” Enjolras cried, reaching to steady him, “it’s just a car! Grantaire, stop. It’s insured, it doesn’t matter.” He was almost pleading as he reached for his shoulders, trying to calm him, but Grantaire just shrugged him off and moved to rest his hands on his knees and catch his breath.

Enjolras watched him, a little wounded by his rejection. “R, why are you so upset?” he asked, “What is the big deal about a _car_?” he shrugged and huffed in frustration at his silence, “I don’t understand.”

Grantaire sighed and stood up straighter.

“Your engagement ring was in the glove-box” he said, almost too low to be heard. Grantaire turned and swung at the air as he let a violent growl that echoed round the car-park.

Enjolras stood in shocked silence for a moment before a small, excited smile spread across his face.

“Were… were you going to propose to me?” he asked, almost mischievously with an edge of genuine delight. Grantaire turned to him and shrugged but before he could answer, Enjolras threw himself into Grantaire’s open arms and wound his legs round his waist as he kissed him, his lips still smiling when they found Grantaire’s.

Grantaire puffed in surprise but caught him with no real effort, winding one arm round Enjolras’ waist while the other hand rested under his thigh to support his weight. He stared in shock for a second before returning his kiss, still a little taken aback.

“Yes” Enjolras murmured, not willing to move away enough to speak, “Yes” he said again and, this time looking into his eyes before cupping his face and kissing him.

“mmkay” Grantaire murmured, Enjolras’ lips slurring the word slightly, “but…did I actually ask you?”

“Shut up” Enjolras ordered and kissed him again to silence him. Grantaire laughed a little and obliged, stroking Enjolras’ hair and hitching him higher by the back of his knee.

After some time Enjolras untangled himself and took Grantaire’s hand to inspect his bruised knuckles. He gently picked a small bit of dirt from the cuts and pressed a kiss to one of the bruises.  
“Dummy” Enjolras whispered against his knuckles, looking up at him teasingly, “You’re a brute.” Grantaire laughed and blushed a little, starting to get embarrassed by his reaction.  

“I love you so much” Grantaire said, apologetically, “I wanted this to be so perfect.” He reached to brush one of Enjolras’ curls behind his ear, “I had it all planned and I spent ages finding the perfect fucking ring and now… I never even really asked you! And you’re so perfect and I love you so much, you deserved the perfect pr-”

But Grantaire’s whining was once again silenced by Enjolras’ kisses.

“Shut up” Enjolras repeated, “It _was_ perfect up until you started shitting all over everything” he whispered. He looked up at him and smiled, “You asking me… or at least _intending_ to ask me is already perfect.”

Grantaire was about to point out that they were in a _car-park_ but the smile on Enjolras’ face stopped him. Grantaire believed him. If Enjolras said this was perfect than Grantaire wouldn’t say one more word to spoil it. This once, he’d make a special effort to fight  his every impulse to point out how typically tragic this was and, instead, nodded and smiled at Enjolras, finally letting himself get excited.

Enjolras had said yes.

“I want to marry you” Grantaire said with an easy smile.

“I want to marry you too” Enjolras replied, laughing a little as tears stung his eyes. Grantaire wiped a tear with his thumb and kissed him.

“Let’s go home” Grantaire said and Enjolras nodded in agreement. Grantaire shrugged his jacket off and draped it over him before pulling him in close to his side, wrapping his arms round him. Enjolras smiled as he nuzzled into his chest and looped his arm in under Grantaire’s to hug his waist.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank "Misfits" Season 1 Episode 4 for this very cute little moment. I'd also like to thank Victor Hugo for these very cute little boys I cant help but fit into every cute little moment I see.  
> Hope you enjoyed it and thanks so much for reading! X


End file.
